


never lose control

by Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)



Series: look the innocent flower, be serpent under [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (slight lie i need some older tech so lets say around 2005-2010), Found Family, Gen, Leverage AU, M/M, Modern AU, No Ninjas, criminals with hearts of gold (even if they dont know it yet), everyone is an adult but sometimes being a criminal means u dont get a proper childhood, he is downing his sorrow with mr jack daniels and sir grey goose, kakashi is an alcoholic but he wont admit it, michael jackson smooth criminal but its just [kakashi] are you okay on repeat, robin hood type, so team 7 plus iruka are criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: Homeless and jobless, Kakashi doesn't turn down a job offer to keep three criminals in check while they steal something already stolen from the businessman who hired them. He thinks it all goes pretty well considering who he's working with.Until he wakes up the next day handcuffed to an unknown bed, hungover, and with a concussion on top of all that. And that wasn't even the worst part of his day.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: look the innocent flower, be serpent under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897108
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	1. five brains are better than one, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> i have been writing this for about 24 hours now in between attending work meetings i could not tell you a thing that happened in any of those meetings :-) no beta no fact-checking all mistakes are my own, but feel free to point anything out or even tell me u hate it i'll take the negative paparazzi over nothing <3
> 
> title's from the song corinto by bomba estereo (not really related but i listened to it on repeat while writing) hope you enjoy!

Kakashi looks at the three criminals standing in front him; these were the people he’d be working with for the night. A chance to get back at the company that screwed him over, the company he was a loyal employee to, a company that chewed him up and spit him up the moment he needed help they could’ve oh so easily given—

It probably wouldn’t hurt to take a few sips from his flask. Normal job rules don’t really apply, anyway. 

They split up, set up, and get the job done. Even when things almost go tits up, Kakashi keeps them on track, helps them see the bigger picture, shows them that if they can work together for just five minutes they can get shit done and get paid. 

Well, not paid yet. The man who hired them wants the hard drive delivered in person, because the copies they sent via email might be tracked back to them and blah blah blah, Kakashi wasn’t really paying attention at this point. He didn’t want to spend longer than he had to with the criminals, and there was a wet bar in his current hotel room just screaming his name. Meeting at 10am tomorrow at some warehouse to exchange the hard drive for their pay-checks? 

Sure, why not. 

They all went in different directions after a bit of teasing from the criminals, almost kid-like in its nature about how much fun it is being a criminal, wouldn’t he agree? But he’s not a criminal, he’s not the same as them. Even if they worked well together, they all disperse quickly, no doubt as eager to escape human proximity as Kakashi was. At least they had that in common. 

Jack Daniels sung him the sweetest lullaby, and he was enjoying a lovely post-drunk-but-not-quite-yet-hungover haze as he entered the warehouse the next morning, only to run out with three criminals a few minutes later, ushering them ahead as he yanks at a chain that pulls open the garage door to their freedom and away from impending explosion. 

He’s not gonna get out in time, he realizes. And he didn’t even get fucking paid. 

————————————————————————————

He jerks awake, registering the handcuff keeping him attached to the bed’s railing before anything else. A quick sniff: hospital. A look around: Sakura waves a hand at him from her perch at the windowsill, showing off her own handcuffed wrists and black ink on each fingertip. 

Not good.

“Take it easy, you have a mild concussion,” Sakura says, her nervousness only belied by the way she throws glances at the closed door at every little sound that comes from the other side. “Local law printed us about twenty minutes ago.”

Kakashi settles himself more comfortably in the bed. For a criminal of Sakura’s caliber the feds will definitely be notified once the prints go through. He glances at her, at the way she’s pressed up against the window but not busting herself out with her fists and running far away from this mess, at least not yet. 

If Sakura’s still here then Sasuke is too, and since security around them is lax that means Naruto hasn’t escaped either. 

“The boys?” he asks, voice rough with disuse. 

Sakura points at the vent in the wall behind him.

He raises his voice to call out to them. “You guys holding up?” 

Naruto responds immediately. “You got the worst of it, old man! Didn’t break a hip or anything, did ya?”

He glares at Sakura, daring her to laugh. She doesn’t move a muscle outwardly, but Kakashi still gets the feeling he’s being laughed at anyway. 

“Also, uh, Sasuke says it’ll take the software thirty-ish minutes to process our prints.”

That gives them under ten minutes to find a way out.

He hears Sasuke’s voice, but it isn’t loud enough for him to make out the words. Naruto’s “what did you say, idiot?” is a lot clearer, and Sakura’s rolled eyes lets him know this isn’t their first argument of the day. 

“We don’t have time for this,” he says at the vent, and the reminder thankfully quiets them down. “Now, we have about seven minutes and I have a plan, but I need you three to work together, just like how we did last night. I know what all of you can do, remember? I can get us out of here, if you’re willing to listen. Can you do that?” 

Sakura is staring at him, and the silence from the boys is just as weighty, until Naruto speaks up. 

“I don’t trust these people, Kakashi.”

They’re criminals known for working alone. The statement isn’t surprising, even from the ever friendly Naruto. The other two don’t speak, but they don’t have to for him to know they feel the same. But Sakura is still here, and Naruto hasn’t escaped, and Sasuke seems willing to work with them instead of dealing with it on his own. And that’s enough for Kakashi. 

“But do you trust me?” he asks, a little ironically, because he knows how he’s been living for the past few months. A normal person would’ve said no. 

Sakura answers, loud enough for the boys to hear. “Of course, you’re an honest man.”

Because he may be a drunk, divorced, homeless, jobless asshole, but to these three, he’s an island of truth amidst a sea of lying and treachery and backstabbing. 

No one disputes Sakura, so he puts them to work. “Alright, Naruto, I need you to get me two phones, one of them Sasuke needs to be able to send faxes from, the other for me. Got it?”

Naruto grumbles about something and then the sound of something wet and not quite solid hitting the floor reaches them. Sasuke’s yelled “oh, gross!” makes Sakura laugh and Kakashi lets himself smile a little because he didn’t think Sasuke’s voice could get that loud, and it has the added bonus of alerting the doctors and nurses nearby of their patient in need. 

A flurry of footsteps and voices arrive and leave and then Naruto is shoving a phone through the vent. Kakashi is grateful for his height as he doesn’t struggle at all to reach it, even with one hand stuck to the bed. 

He tells Sasuke to prepare a fax to the hospital about an undercover agent and throws the phone to Sakura to act as a local deputy asking the arresting officer to discreetly release said agent with his criminal accomplices so as to not blow his cover. Sakura passes the phone back to him to play the role of a fed and he blabbers about how much he appreciates the hard work of the local law enforcement and that he’ll write up a letter of recommendation for the officer’s wonderful cooperation and sworn secrecy and throws in a bit of patriotism because these types of people just eat it up. Sasuke’s fax goes through and within a minute undercover agent Sasuke is driving away in a police car with them all crammed in the backseat, and not a moment too soon as Kakashi spots a nurse rush out of the hospital and tell the officers about a call waiting for them, most likely from the real feds.

Naruto is cheering and wiggling beside him in victory, and Sakura is punching the driver’s seat as a makeshift drum on Naruto’s other side. Sasuke doesn’t yell at either of them to quit, which probably means he’s just as happy, and Kakashi lets himself relax against the window, everything catching up to him and lulling him to sleep. Victory, indeed. 

————————————————————————————

He’s shaken awake by Naruto, and even though he feels groggy from the concussion he forces himself to his feet and away from Naruto’s offers to carry him. Sakura gets into the driver’s seat and peels off after a murmured conversation with Sasuke, and then the three of them are walking to wherever Sasuke is leading them, Naruto’s inane chatter about snack foods filling the air.

They arrive at an apartment complex after some time and linger near the doors. Kakashi isn’t really sure what they’re doing until Sakura jogs up to them and then Sasuke leads them inside and up quite high, elevator stopping at one of the larger penthouse apartment rooms. Naruto immediately runs to the kitchen while Sakura wanders around, cataloging everything as if she might be tested to draw a replica of the room later. Kakashi just makes his way to the couch, wanting to get horizontal more than he wants a drink in the moment.

Naruto emerges with his arms full of snacks and lets it spill onto the coffee table, opening a few bags of candy and munches on them by the handful while lounging on the other couch. Sakura walks by the table, plucking an apple from the pile and places it near Kakashi with a look that he’s received from many doctors. She goes to fiddle with the excessive sound system setup, and only after he bites into the apple does he remember that he missed breakfast. If only his past self could see him now.

The TV turns on, drawing all of their attention. By the way Sakura stepped away from it, he doesn’t think she did it, or not on purpose. 

Sasuke rolls into the living room still seated on his computer chair, keyboard in hand, which answers one question. Kakashi rolls a bit onto his side to look at the TV without straining his neck, and Sakura moves to stand behind the couch Naruto is seated on.

“Danzo was mostly telling the truth,” Sasuke starts. “He is who he says he is, works for the company he says he works for, and so on. Only thing not entirely true is his story about the stolen plans, look.” He taps a few keys and a news article enlarges on the TV, video at the top playing. They listen for a few seconds as the CEO of the company they just stole the plans from talks about how they’ve been working on said plans for years and how great of a loss it is to the company. Sasuke cuts it off after that, but they got the important bits. Danzo had them steal plans from a competing company, not steal his own plans back.

“Is it true?” Kakashi asks, because it could just be a coverup. Rich people were pleasant like that.

Sasuke types something and another page appears, full of numbers and letters Kakashi can’t decipher.

“These are the file logs, they have timestamps and dates deep down in the code. They show that this project has been worked on for years, and before you ask, no, this isn’t something companies fake. There’s no reason to.”

“So we didn’t steal the plans back for Danzo... we just stole them,” Naruto says. He leans forward to make eye contact with Kakashi. “Why did he lie to us?”

Sakura’s looking at him too, and in his peripheral vision he sees Sasuke spin in his computer chair to face Kakashi as well. Three world class criminals, turning to someone like him for answers.

He shifts so he’s laying on his back again, eyes up on the ceiling. “He lied because you’re thieves, obviously. You thought he was just some normal guy so desperate for help he’d do anything, so you wouldn’t be suspicious and see the double-cross coming.”

They’re all quiet for a moment.

“Then why didn’t you see it coming?” Sakura asks, and he doesn't think it was meant to sting but it does.

“Because I’m not a thief,” he snaps back. Most of his adult employment was spent catching criminals. One job, especially one that he didn’t even get paid for doesn’t suddenly put him on the same level as them.

Naruto jumps up from his seat at the tone. He points a finger right at Kakashi’s face, towering over him so he takes up Kakashi’s entire field of vision. “Maybe that’s the problem with this whole damn job-” he starts, but Sasuke stops him with a look and a slap to the outstretched finger. Kakashi didn’t even notice him leave his chair.

“Enough, dumbass, that’s not gonna achieve anything and you know it.”

Naruto opens his mouth to no doubt start yelling at Sasuke instead, but he cuts that off with a paper shoved in the blonde’s face. 

“I booked us flights to four different countries matching the IDs you gave me, all leaving by tonight. I’m already dealing with you guys more than I wanted to, just take the tickets and go.”

Sakura snatches the paper Sasuke holds out to her, folding it and shoving it in a pocket after a brief glance at the details. Naruto, anger forgotten, says something about beach babes to Sakura but Kakashi’s attention is caught by the article Sasuke pulled up about Danzo. The top half is covered by the timestamps but the paragraph right underneath it tells him everything he needs to know.

“You’re running…” he mutters, mind filled with possibilities and potential.

Sasuke scoffs. “Of course we are.” The _idiot_ is felt clearly, even if he didn’t say it aloud. Kakashi really doesn’t like how these people treat an injured man, even if they are criminals.

He pushes himself upright, waving a hand at the TV. “Not you, him. Major shareholder meeting coming up and he’s tied to the stock prices. Hiring us was a desperate move, just not in the way we thought. We can’t give him time to cool down…” He trails off, staring at the embedded picture of Danzo in the article and remembering how the man approached him, brought up his pain and used it to get him to work the job, all to try and kill him after getting what he wanted. 

“You want to run a game on this guy,” Sakura states, somehow realizing it before he himself did. But now that it’s in the open, the ideas are running through his head, overtaking the near-constant craving for a drink he’s felt buzzing around his brain for months.

Naruto lets out a single loud bark of laughter. “Really? You? The honest man?”

Kakashi’s past self would probably laugh along with Naruto. He waves away the thought. “How do you think I did my job when I chased you criminals around? And Danzo is the perfect mark; greedy and thinks he’s smart.” He knows they can’t argue with him on that.

“Huh.” Naruto drops back down onto the couch, pulling out another snack package and ripping it open. “He does think he got rid of us, and I hate not getting paid for a job!”

“What’s in it for me?” Sasuke asks, and the red tint of his sunglasses colours his eyes and makes him seem almost inhuman, like he can see right into his brain. The effect is peculiar in it’s uniqueness, like some normal pair of sunglasses gave him magical eye powers. 

Kakashi shrugs, leaning back against the cushions. “Payback, and if it goes right, a lot of money.”

Sasuke “hmm”s in response, which is probably the closest thing to an agreement Kakashi’s going to get. 

“What’s in it for me?” Naruto parrots the question, but it feels more like a test on Kakashi’s answer than a genuine question.

“A lot of money, and if it goes right, payback.”

Naruto grins. “What about you, Sakura-chan?” he asks as he throws his feet up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head, the picture of relaxation. Kakashi bites his cheek to hold back a smile as Sakura and Sasuke twitch at the Japanese honorific, rarely heard in these parts. It’s easy to get lost in Naruto’s surface attitude and forget how smart he really is.

“Well, I was just gonna shadow him for a week or so and lace all his food with laxatives, but this definitely sounds better… But what’s in it for you, Kakashi?”

The question makes Kakashi pause, all thoughts of a plan replaced with the image of what he lost. “He used my— He used it against me,” he answers, and he hates the look in all of their eyes, hates Danzo, hates the company that abandoned him in the first place. He forcefully pushes away every thought that isn’t about the con. He’s way too sober to be thinking about any of it.

The air feels sombre, and so he stands up with a clap of his hands, bringing everyone’s attention back to their current issue. “He knows all our faces, so we’re gonna need to go fishing.” And with that vague statement, he heads towards the door, knowing it would make the others curious.

Kakashi’s by the door when Naruto squawks out “how the hell will fishing help us?”, followed by the running footsteps of Naruto catching up to them before they leave.

————————————————————————————

He feels the prickles of excitement creeping up his spine as Sasuke pulls into the alleyway behind the theatre building. He knows the parking lot should have plenty of space but most of the cast and workers use the back entrance, and the alley is the perfect place to have the kind of conversation he has in mind.

He gets out as soon as the car stops moving, and the echo of car doors slamming shut aren’t far behind. 

A few bills cover their entrance fee, and he leads them to the furthest seating area so they can’t be seen from the stage.

“This is Iruka,” Kakashi introduces them to the man currently monologuing.

“Our dolphin fish!” Naruto whisper-yells, and Sakura punches him in the arm while saying “dolphins are mammals you idiot, they’re not fish.”

Sasuke looks like Kakashi asked him to shave his head bald and then get on stage naked to do an interpretive dance...or like Kakashi pissed on his computers. He isn’t sure which would be considered worse in Sasuke’s mind.

It’s easy to ignore the three and turn his attention wholly to the stage, eyes never straying from Iruka for the rest of the performance. The way he moves is utterly captivating, his voice and the way he delivers his lines wonderfully _bad_ , especially since Kakashi’s known him for almost ten years, has seen him use his words and wit and occasionally a partially unbuttoned shirt to charm many a rich folk into just handing over their valuables. The dichotomy never ceases to amaze him. 

They stay for the rest of the show, and as soon as they get back to the car Sakura keeps on asking him if he’s sure Iruka’s what they need while Sasuke is just flat out saying “nope” after each of Sakura’s questions. Only Naruto is silent, leaning against the car to look up at the twilight sky. 

Kakashi nods to him, drawing the others’ attention to the unusual silence. “Anything to share, Naruto?”

“I think he’d be a great addition to the team,” Naruto says, and Sakura and Sasuke immediately turn to him with looks of outrage. “Ack! Don’t look at me like that! I just think that he’s very funny and it’ll be good to have someone to laugh at!”

Kakashi doesn’t know if he should smack his own head or smack Naruto’s for that comment.

The back door opens before he can make up his mind, and Iruka walks into the alley, shutting up whatever stupid argument the three were having. He claps a few times to get Iruka’s attention away from where he’s digging through his satchel, and for a moment Kakashi is transported back to the first time he properly caught up to Iruka and halted his art robbery-in-progress. The first time they were face to face in the same room, and Iruka shot at him. Kakashi shot back a moment later, and they both left the scene to receive medical attention from different places. Neither got what they came for but acquired a new scar to remind them of the day nonetheless.

Iruka comes up to him with a smile as beautiful as it ever was, making Kakashi want to reach out for something he can’t have. “My number one fan, always supporting me,” Iruka murmurs, and Kakashi can only give a smile back in response. “What brings you here? Last I checked stage acting wasn’t a crime but honest work,” he continues at a normal tone, and Kakashi clears his throat in an attempt to get his vocal cords to work.

“I need your help for the other kind of work,” he says, and Iruka takes a proper look at the three criminals waiting by the car. Kakashi doesn’t know if he recognizes them per se, but he must glean enough information about their kind of lifestyle from that look. Iruka wouldn’t be able to survive with just a false persona and nothing else if he didn’t know how to read people.

“Trying out my side, Kakashi?”

He thinks he manages to nod affirmatively, mind stuck on how Iruka says his name like it’s a secret shared only between them.

“I always thought you were capable of it,” Iruka says with a mischievous grin, and Kakashi gives himself a few more seconds to admire the way the streetlights makes Iruka’s eyes look like they’re twinkling, before mentally stomping on his own foot and bringing his focus back to why he’s here in the first place. 

“Will you join me?” Kakashi asks, and Iruka’s nodding before he even finishes the question, ponytail bobbing up and down with the movement.

“Oh _hell_ yes, I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Kakashi turns around to face their unwilling audience before he does something stupid, like kiss the scar bisecting Iruka’s face, or, even worse, kiss other parts of Iruka’s face. The reminder of the peanut gallery helps him reign in his urge. “Alright, guys, let us, uh, go break the law or whatever.” 

He catches Sasuke’s eyes and makes grabby motions, to which Sasuke rolls his eyes at but tosses him the car keys anyway so Kakashi doesn’t really care. Holding the front passenger door open for Iruka because he can, he sees Naruto elbow both Sasuke and Sakura from his middle seat but they quit it as soon as Iruka sits down. Kakashi speed walks to the driver’s side and they’re soon pulling away from the theatre, back to Sasuke’s apartment to plan and scheme and whatever else criminals do.


	2. everything is not what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i didn't actually think i'd get it done by sunday because work got me napping whenever i can but, much to my surprise, i did it! no beta no fact-checking all mistakes are my own let me know if u spot anything so i can fix. or tell me u hate it <3

Kakashi doesn’t have the excuse of a concussion to claim one whole couch for himself when they’re all gathered in Sasuke’s apartment the next day, so he opts to stand instead, leaning against the armrest beside Iruka when he isn’t pacing behind the couch.

Sasuke has a leg tucked under him on the smaller of the two couches, bowl of cherry tomatoes in his lap and remote in hand. Sakura comes back from the kitchen with a plate of sliced fruits topped with either honey or syrup. She kicks at Naruto’s legs up on the coffee table blocking her way and he scrambles over to the middle seat to make room for her, pressing himself against Iruka in the process. Iruka just steadies his own snack bowl balanced on his knee and adjusts his arm so it isn’t digging into Naruto’s ribs. He doesn’t complain about the proximity nor does Naruto move away once Sakura’s settled. Then again, between Iruka’s crossed legs and Sakura’s relaxed sprawl, there isn’t much room for him to move anyway. Kakashi figures that all his time spent in air vents and various other small spaces had given him some type of reverse claustrophobia.

Sasuke presses a button on the remote, and the image of their mark shows up on the TV. Iruka scrunches his nose at the image even though he hasn’t met the man, but Kakashi isn’t sure if it’s because he tried to get out of paying his hired help or because he tried to do so by blowing them up. 

“Danzou Shimura, executive vice president of Root Inc., in charge of new technological development to keep the company ahead of their competitors. Typical trust fund kid with a rich father, studied internationally, you know the rest.”

Kakashi places his mug of coffee on the armrest and moves to stand behind Naruto with his hands in his pockets, mind running through classic cons and their evolved variants to find the one best suited to take down a man like Danzou.

“Has anyone met a Danzou before?” Naruto asks.

Sakura raises her hand lazily. “Small town called Pho Bang.”

Iruka peers at her over Naruto’s blonde curls. “Chinese-Viet border? That’s an odd place for you to be.”

“That’s an odd thing for you to know,” she parrots, curiosity clear on her face, and they spend a moment sizing each other up. Naruto uses her distraction to pluck some pineapple slices from her plate. 

“Moving on...” Sasuke mutters. The image of Danzou is replaced with plane blueprints. “Root holds a few government contracts, some Department of Defence research, all classified. And before you ask, we can’t use it as an in because Danzou is in charge of the commercial stuff.”

Kakashi doesn’t bother correcting him since he isn’t technically wrong on that front. The government angle won’t give them an in, but any scrutiny that Danzou comes under, no matter how small, will still be thoroughly investigated because of those contracts. If they bring enough heat on Danzou, the company most likely will cut ties with him to save face. 

“Sasuke, the files that he wanted, do you have-“ 

Sasuke gestures to the screen impatiently. “I didn’t pull up these blueprints for the aesthetic.” Again, the _idiot_ isn’t spoken but heavily implied. 

When Naruto starts yelling about how he wasn’t supposed to make any copies and maybe that’s why Danzou tried to kill them, Kakashi pettily lets him, cutting him off only when the rant turns to the lack of proper junk food Sasuke has stocked in his cupboards. Sakura looks like she’s developed a headache from trying to follow Naruto’s train of thought, while Iruka snickers behind his hand at Naruto’s pout from being interrupted. 

Only Iruka’s muffled laughter and his smile keeps Kakashi from banging his head against the exposed brick walls until he knocks himself out with another concussion. A bit dramatic, maybe, but Kakashi never would’ve thought the professional criminals he worked with that first night could bicker worse than children. He’s almost tempted to demand a babysitting fee. 

“So it appears we’ve stolen plane specs. Short alt domestic airliner, about one hour flights. Grew to popularity within the past few years, very fuel efficient. High tech, got the carbon nose and the titanium wrap.” By the end of his brief analysis of the blueprints, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are looking at him with blatant surprise. He gives a little smile at their unasked question. “Mah, you know how it is, you pick things up here and there.”

“You pick up a lot of stuff,” Sakura says accusingly, which Kakashi feels is a bit hypocritical coming from someone who seeks out knowledge like a bloodhound on the hunt. The girl will probably attempt to learn everything about short-range commercial planes all night to make up in her lack. 

“This bit’s important. Danzou and Pierson have been head to head in the past five years, trying to get a lead in an industry that’s worth approximately eleven billion.”

“Seems like he’s used to cutting corners, stealing someone else’s work. No wonder he tried to kill us instead of pay us,” Naruto huffs. 

Kakashi hums in agreement, because that’s something they can use against him. “He’s also had this rivalry for five years, and he’s invested in it enough to hire us just to come out on top while fucking him over. This is good.”

Iruka must hear something in his tone that the others don’t. “Got something in mind, Kakashi?”

And Kakashi does, even if it’s just the bare bones of a plan, even if they need to do more research and reconnaissance and change things up until they have something solid. But he knows what the people sitting in front of him can do, and he knows how people like Danzou think. He isn’t as nervous as most people would be in his shoes. 

“I’m thinking… Nigerians should do nicely.” He walks out of the room after that, mostly because he needs to take a piss, but a small part of him relishes the disgruntled looks they throw at him for yet another vague statement and subsequent escape to avoid answering any questions. He isn’t too worried, though. They are smart enough to catch up eventually.

————————————————————————————

After a week and a half of preparation, they’re ready to act. 

Iruka, Sakura, and Naruto are at Root Inc., while Kakashi is with Sasuke in his apartment. Sasuke scheduled an appointment with Iruka right as Danzou usually comes in for work, and as it draws closer to nine a.m. Kakashi can almost feel the other three’s breaths held in from nerves like it has a physical presence. He can’t wait to watch (or listen, in this case) to Iruka play Danzou like a fiddle.

Wearing Sasuke’s homemade earpieces, they all can hear when Danzou’s secretary tells the just arrived Danzou about his meeting with Iruka. Show time.

“Mr. Shimura, Anton Gunschtot, African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative.” Iruka introduces himself with a cultivated Australian accent. As he and Kakashi worked out, the German name with the Australian accent should help build Iruka’s image in Danzou’s subconscious of a well-traveled businessman who’s looking to make the world his office. Paired with the Japanese features Danzou would most likely recognize, being Japanese himself, it makes Danzou more amiable to Iruka because they already have something in common. 

“Are you with the government?” they hear Danzou ask, and then a door close. They must be in his office now.

They talk for a bit longer, Sakura’s “oh thank god” heard over the comms being the only acknowledgement that Iruka, in fact, does not suck when it comes to this type of acting, and eventually Iruka suggests they head somewhere more informal. Even though Danzou seemed reluctant the whole time, they still hear him follow like a dog on a leash as Iruka leads him out of the building.

Sasuke crashes the secretary’s computer from his own as soon as they step into the elevator. Naruto, cooped up in a nearby vent with access to the internal phone lines, has his own phone hooked up to take the secretary’s call to IT.

“Hello, IT, how may I assist you?” Naruto asks in a nasally voice. Kakashi isn’t exactly sure why Naruto’s disguising his voice, but since it doesn’t affect the con he has no reason to tell him off for it. 

“Oh, that sucks!” Naruto says after the secretary tells him about the crash. “Did you try turning it off and on again?”

Kakashi gives Sasuke a look. Naruto isn’t the tech expert of their group.

“He asked me how to sound more tech savvy and I just gave him the most commonly used line. Don’t look at me like that, not with all the shit you have going on.” 

Kakashi doesn’t ask for clarification about the shit he supposedly has going on; he knows Sasuke means Iruka. But bringing up Kakashi’s...thing with Iruka when talking about Naruto might just mean Iruka was right about Sasuke having a crush on Naruto. Kakashi decides not to comment on it because they are kind of in the middle of something at the moment. Doesn’t mean Kakashi can’t give pointed looks whenever Naruto stands next to Sasuke, if only to annoy him.

Naruto finishes off his call, and Sakura approaches the secretary a few moments later, right on cue, playing the part of an IT worker.

Over on Iruka’s end, he’s starting to pitch a deal between Danzou and the company he works for. Danzou asks a few questions about the company and Kakashi tells Iruka what direction to steer it in, which Iruka does flawlessly, mentioning Nigeria and thus casting the metaphorical fishing line of the con. Iruka then brings up new airplanes, even though Danzou hasn’t said anything about that, showing just how interested he is in Danzou as a business partner.

They don’t have a visual on the office but Kakashi assumes Naruto’s made his way into Danzou’s office and is doing what he’s supposed to be doing, considering Sakura’s increasingly odd attempts at flirting to keep the secretary’s attention on her. Lucky for them all, the secretary seems to be into it.

“Yeah, I like to work out and stay buff for like, conventions and stuff, you know? Dress up as a Klingon, meet the directors, all that fun stuff,” they hear Sakura say over the comms, and Sasuke massages his temples, irritation clearly evident on his face. 

“Where did she even get that from? I have never been to a convention in my life,” he complains. He turns around to point at Kakashi. “I am _not_ a nerd.”

Kakashi just puts his hands up in silent surrender. If Sasuke doesn’t want to admit that he is sort of nerdy, with his tech creations and computer talk, that’s perfectly fine with Kakashi. Everyone has their flaws.

“I’m done,” Naruto whisper-yells, which means Sakura can wrap up and get out as well. All they hear in response is “you’ve got such beautiful brown eyes,” from her end. 

She’s still flirting with the secretary. 

Sasuke wordlessly lowers the volume from her comm, but Kakashi can’t tell if he doesn’t want it distracting Iruka or if he just doesn’t want to hear it at all. 

They tune back into Iruka’s conversation. Danzou’s agreement to a meeting with the company Iruka is representing is the last thing left on their little con check-list to be able to move forward, and Iruka should be wrapping it up since he doesn’t have to keep Danzou out of his own office anymore.

“I’m very flattered- Sorry, how do you pronounce your name again? Guchnot?” Danzou sounds less reluctant than he was at the beginning.

“No worries, it’s Gunschtot.”

“Mr. Gunschtot, sorry about that-”

“Anton,” Iruka interrupts.

To use his first name gives the conversation a more intimate feel, and Danzou’s voice lowers when he uses it, adding to the mood.

“Anton, thank you. How’s this? If we announce a new product, then you can order as many as your heart desires,” Danzou proposes.

But that isn’t what they’re here for, Kakashi thinks to himself, and Iruka goes for the bullseye.

“We’d also like to build the planes,” Iruka says. “Create more jobs. Build them and fly them in Africa, sell them around the world.”

Kakashi nods along to his words. Nicely done.

“Very ambitious,” Danzou laughs disbelievingly. “Do you have the manufacturing facilities to do all that?”

Kakashi can picture the smile on Iruka’s face as he waves away the statement as unimportant, convincing Danzou to do the same. “Ah! We can easily raise the money for that if we know we’re going to get the contracts.”

After a pause, they hear Danzou speak. 

“Anton, I’m really sorry, but I can’t help you.”

Sasuke slumps back into his chair, swiveling to look at Kakashi. Kakashi just nods back to the computer, knowing Iruka isn’t done yet.

“I understand,” Iruka says, “I’ll take it to Pierson. With their reputation for long-term investments and all, it’s probably a better fit.”

Another pause. 

“I know- I’m aware that you’re manipulating me, Anton,” he says, but he doesn’t sound too put out by it.

“I should hope so… All that money and good press, right at your door,” Iruka is almost crooning. Sasuke is looking at him again, eyes wide in excitement. Danzou never stood a chance.

“Okay, I give up, I’ll take the meeting.”

“I’ll have my office call you. Day after tomorrow sound good?” Iruka asks, and they hear Danzou’s affirmation through the comms.

Kakashi can’t help but grab Sasuke’s shoulders over his chair and shake him a little, laughing at their success. Sasuke’s smiling too, and they high five for good measure. Job done, and done fucking well.

————————————————————————————

Later that evening, they’re all back together in Sasuke’s apartment, lounging around. There isn’t much to do until Iruka’s meeting the day after tomorrow, and everything that needs to be done until then can only be done by Sasuke on his computer, giving the rest of them a break.

Kakashi is laying on one couch, book in hand. Sakura’s curled up on the smaller couch, also with a book, but their reading material is vastly different. Iruka and Naruto are doing who-knows-what in the kitchen. Kakashi doesn’t smell anything being cooked, and there’s also no signs of a fire, so he isn’t concerned.

“I got all his financials and passwords,” Sasuke calls from his desk.

Kakashi sits up. “Good, that’s all we need for now. Take a break from the computer or something,” he suggests, and goes back to his book, leaving space on the couch in case Sasuke wants to leave his computer chair.

“What are you, my mom?” Sasuke mutters, heading towards the kitchen. Kakashi doesn’t bother answering, because he knows from Sasuke’s file that his parents died when he was seven, before he got into cybercrime. 

In his peripheral vision, he sees Sakura put her book down.

“You look better than when we started,” she says.

Really. She’s interrupting his reading for _this._

“Do I?” he asks, eyes pointedly staying on his book.

“Yes, and that bothers you,” she replies, not taking the hint. He sighs, putting his book down as well.

“Well, I’m not-” he cuts himself off. “This isn’t supposed to feel...”

“Good?” she finishes for him. “In your good guy brain, he cheated by stealing from another company and that makes him a bad guy. Your conscience is clear.”

If he wanted a psychoanalysis he would’ve called a therapist. Or his ex-wife. “You do know that reading is a lot easier with less talking, right?”

She rolls her eyes. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened.”

“You don’t know anything about that,” he says, wanting this conversation to be over, but she shakes her head and keeps talking.

“Everybody knows. Guy like you goes off the radar and we notice. It was a bad story, too. How could they justify leaving you out to dry like that?” 

He almost laughs. A criminal whose interactions with him mostly involve him chasing her for her crimes, showing more empathy than the company he worked close to two decades for. What a fucked up world.

“They claimed it was experimental.” He fiddles with his book, avoiding whatever emotion she’s expressing. He remembers, from her file, that she’s just as much as a healer as she is a fighter. But neither skill can help him now, not when he’s already lost everything.

God, he could really go for a glass of whiskey. Or the whole damn bottle, he isn’t picky.

“Should’ve kept one of those fancy paintings you found for your company, huh,” she says, like Kakashi spent years evading the law like she did. “Could’ve made a lot of money from-”

“Sakura, you and I are not friends.” He’s done with this conversation, manners be damned.

She’s silent for a while, and Kakashi lets himself get pulled back into the story, hoping that she’s done trying to talk about _feelings_ with him. Eventually, she places her book on the coffee table and stands up to stretch. 

“Because you have so many of them, right?” she asks mockingly, before heading to the kitchen.

Iruka hops over the back of the couch and plops down beside Kakashi, jostling him in the process. They’re close enough that when Iruka crosses his legs, his knee is pressed against Kakashi’s thigh. The point of contact feels like a brand.

“Hey,” he says, playfully nudging Kakashi with his shoulder. “Help me with the earpiece?”

Kakashi scratches at his neck with the hand Iruka isn’t sitting beside. “Uh, Sasuke made them, go ask...” he tries to get out, trailing off when Iruka nudges him again.

“Kakashi,” Iruka says, dragging out his name. “Don’t be difficult, come on.”

How can he say no to that. 

He holds out his hand for the earpiece, brushing away some stray hairs too short for Iruka’s near-constant ponytail, and places the earpiece gently in his ear. He’s close enough to count Iruka’s eyelashes, if he wanted to.

Oh, does he want to.

Iruka turns his face a bit to make eye contact with him. “Thanks,” he murmurs. “Guess you really are inside my head, this time,” he says, voice still soft. And then he gets up and walks away.

It’s the only way Kakashi knew how to do his job. He put himself in the shoes of the criminals he was chasing, learned to think like them, and in the process, he got to know them. Just enough to catch them, at least. But with Iruka, it felt like every time they met, he learned something new about the man and he always left wanting more.. 

Kakashi was never able to catch him, before. But now, playing on the same side, he’s a lot closer than he ever was. 

He’s pulled out of his musings by a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turns around, spotting Sasuke leaning in the kitchen entrance. With the way he’s smirking, he probably heard their whole exchange and witnessed Kakashi staring into space like a loon afterwards. Sasuke doesn’t say anything, just stares at Kakashi for a moment longer before going back into the kitchen. He didn’t need words, his stupid smug face did all the work for him. 

————————————————————————————

The day of the meeting, Kakashi and Sasuke are seated at an outdoor cafe right across the building they’re using as their offices. Iruka is on the tenth floor, greeting the Nigerian officials as Danzou’s assistant. Sakura is also inside, putting up and taking down signs for their offices so the Nigerians think they’re meeting at one of Root’s offices while Danzou thinks he’s meeting at the offices for African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative. Kakashi has Naruto on standby in one of the building’s stairwells with a rappelling rig set up, just in case things go awry and Iruka needs to get out fast.

A car pulls up in front of the building, and Danzou steps out.

“Iruka, he’s here,” Kakashi says into his coffee mug. 

Iruka curses. “I’m not ready yet.”

Sasuke shoots him a slightly panicked look. Kakashi hopes the same look isn’t present on his own face.

“If you don’t meet him right now he’s gonna look for us in the building directory, which we are _not_ in.”

Naruto speaks up on the comms. “Wait, why aren’t we in it?” he asks.

“Maybe because they’re fake offices,” Sakura responds, and Sasuke tacks on an “idiot” to the end of it.

Kakashi groans. Now is not the time.

Before Naruto can attempt to yell Sasuke’s ear off, Iruka’s panicked voice comes through. “Elevators aren’t coming!”

Shit.

“Right, I’ll distract him. Naruto, you have ten seconds to get Iruka to the lobby.” Kakashi pulls out his keys, searching for the little glass-breaking device meant to smash car windows in the event of someone getting stuck inside for whatever reason. He sends out a silent apology to Iruka, knowing he’s going to hate Naruto’s method of getting him to the ground floor, and starts his distraction.

By smashing parked car windows. 

The first car’s alarm draws some attention, but since Danzou didn’t have his car parked here, Kakashi knows it’s not enough. He goes for the second and third car one after the other, letting their alarms harmonize with the first. That should do it. 

He puts his keys back in his pocket and looks around, making sure that none of the pedestrians are paying him any attention. Time to go for a little walk around the block, just in case someone did call the cops. Over on the comms, he hears Iruka yelling as Naruto rappels them down ten floors. Kakashi will definitely buy him a drink to make up for that. 

A few seconds after the screaming stops, Iruka speaks in a normal tone, sounding only a bit breathless. “Oh, Mr. Shimura, our, ah, offices are on the tenth floor.”

“Anton… Are you- You seem a bit flushed.”

Iruka laughs it off. “Just excited, is all.”

After the ding of an elevator sounds, Iruka speaks again. “One thing. The gentlemen that bring you this opportunity to work with their government will, um, expect some compensation. Not a bribe, of course.”

“Of course,” Danzou echoes. “A finders fee. Though I thought your job was to eliminate graft and stealing.”

“No, Mr. Shimura, my job is to keep it manageable.”

By the time the elevator dings again, Kakashi is back at the cafe. Naruto joins them at the table, taking a sip from Sasuke’s mug before spitting it out and setting the mug back in front of him. Even though Sasuke looks disgusted, Kakashi notes that he places his mouth on the same spot that Naruto did when he finishes off his drink.

“Nice job with the zip line,” Kakashi says, as Danzou and the Nigerian officials hash out a deal.

Naruto grins like a kid on Christmas morning. “Did you hear him yell? He was so scared! Thought he was gonna break a leg.”

Kakashi frowns. 

“But I wouldn’t let that happen! It was totally safe, don’t make that face! He did really well for his first time…” Naruto trails off nervously, throwing looks at Sasuke in a silent cry for help.

Sasuke, unhelpfully, laughs.

Things sound like they’re coming to a close on Iruka’s end.

“About the _other_ matter,” Iruka is saying, and Kakashi and the boys settle down to listen as he wraps things up.

“Is it agreeable?” Iruka asks Danzou.

“I think we can work something out.”

A few minutes later Danzou steps out of the building and into his awaiting car. Iruka is only a few steps behind him, and as soon as the car pulls away the rest of them go to join him at the building’s entrance.

Kakashi looks at Iruka in askance, and Iruka nods back. They have Danzou exactly where they want him. 

“Alright, team, we have work to do. Busy day tomorrow, let’s go.”

————————————————————————————

The next twenty-four hours are spent preparing for the shareholder’s meeting. 

When everything is done and Danzou is presenting his stolen plans at the meeting, they pack up everything they need in the car and drive to Root Inc. There’s to be a little patio celebration after the meeting, to which Iruka and the Nigerian officials were invited to. They drop Iruka off a block away so he isn’t seen with them, and leave to park the car near the building for their getaway.

Over the comms, Iruka greets the Nigerian officials, and the sounds of the business party start to filter through. 

“Well, aren’t you the cat that caught the canary?” Iruka must’ve found Danzou.

“Does it show?” he chuckles, confirming that the meeting went well. “Hey, why don’t we get this thing done?”

“Now? You have the whole payment?” Iruka sounds surprised.

“Absolutely. I think we should make the deal. I want to make the announcement, get even bigger headlines. I’ll take them into a conference room away from all this,” Danzou says, and Kakashi wants to punch him in his asshole face. 

“I’ll, uh, be right back,” Iruka stutters out, and the rest of them get out of the car and grab their bags from the trunk.

Iruka talks to the Nigerian officials and they agree to head up to the conference room and complete the deal. With Danzou inside, they can stay close to Root without fear of being spotted. 

After a few minutes Danzou is telling everyone to sit and make themselves comfortable. They slip inside the building, heading to the washrooms to change their outfits.

Over on the comms, they hear an elevator ding. If Iruka isn’t in the conference room, Danzou must’ve called the awaiting FBI. Kakashi kind of wishes he could see the look on Danzou’s face when the Nigerian officials turn out to be who they say they are, and not frauds like he thought. Or when the FBI arrest Danzou for soliciting a bribe from the Nigerian officials. Such a shame Danzou never even got to see the money they handed to him, but Iruka was nice enough to swap out the check with an envelope containing the amount Danzou was to pay, and the team cashed it in for him. 

Iruka joins them in the lobby and Kakashi helps him into the FBI jacket, fixing the collar so it sits right on Iruka’s shoulders. Right about now, Danzou should be learning that ‘Anton’ contacted the Nigerian officials on his behalf, claiming to work right under him and took them to meet at Danzou’s offices. 

The sound of sirens herald the rest of the FBI agents, ready to investigate all the other workers and seize anything they deem suspicious or illegal because of the company’s ties to the government. All the shareholders at the party are no doubt getting quite the show.

Kakashi and his team blend in with their FBI jackets, and no one gives them a second glance when they grab some boxes and computers. Outside, pieces of shredded paper are falling like confetti, and Kakashi looks up to see a young businessman, possibly an intern, emptying a bin filled with shredded paper. It’s a bit too late to try and get rid of the proof, but he has to commend them for their effort. 

All in all, Kakashi thinks the con went pretty well. Everyone got their money and payback, while Kakashi got to screw over an asshole who thought he was untouchable. For the first time in a while, he’s feeling content, almost like his old self. The pain of his past is still there, but he thinks it hurts a little less, now that he isn’t wallowing in it, doing something with his life instead.

————————————————————————————

An hour later, Iruka pulls up to an empty office building and Kakashi steps out of the passenger side, hard drive in hand. All FBI jackets have been disposed, and Sasuke’s back in his loft working on clearing their digital footprints. 

He enters the building and heads to the fifth floor, where he told Pierson to meet him. Just as promised, Pierson is waiting for him, alone.

“Thank you for coming alone, Mr. Pierson. I understand your research was completely wiped out. I have complete copies on this hard drive, along with absolute proof it was on Root computers. That should be good for a couple of lawsuits, right?”

“And in exchange I drop the investigation of all parties involved with the original theft.”

Kakashi shrugs. “Seems fair, no? You get your property back.”

After a moment, Pierson nods in agreement. “Yes, it does. No charges on you, or your people.”

That’s all Kakashi needed to hear. He hands Pierson the hard drive and walks away, not wanting to keep Iruka waiting for too long.

“Don’t you want money?” Pierson calls out.

Kakashi smiles to himself. The others would certainly say yes, and while it’s not like Pierson is that different than Danzou when it comes to net worth, the con only works if they stay careful. Pierson receiving their stolen blueprints back along with a mysterious money transfer isn’t careful.

“This particular project has a different revenue stream.”

————————————————————————————

By evening, Sasuke’s done all his computer stuff, and the team is gathered at a park.

“You should’ve just paid us,” Kakashi says into his phone as soon as Danzou picks up.

“But I found the transmitter you planted in my office,” Danzou sounds like he’s still in shock from the day’s proceedings. Good for him.

“You found the transmitter with the blinking light, yeah. We wanted you to figure some of it out, then we just...gave you what you were expecting.” He looks over at his team. Naruto gives him a thumbs up.

“I am Danzou Shimura, and I am going to beat this.”

“Aren’t you forgetting about the bribe?”

“That’s irrelevant, you can’t prove anyth-” Danzou cuts himself off.

“Aww, did the FBI agent finally find the cash in your office?” Kakashi coos into the phone.

Danzou remains silent, but Kakashi doesn’t need him to reply, he just needs him to listen.

“See, if a company’s stock price falls ten, fifteen percent in one day and you see it coming, you sell short, you make a lot of money. If it’s going to fall thirty percent you can make shattering amounts of money.” Oh, to see the look on Danzou’s face. “We didn’t need the FBI to show up and take you to jail, we just needed them to show up and take boxes out of your office, all day long in front of TV cameras, scaring your investors. You going to jail is just a bonus.”

Naruto is silently cheering him on, and Sakura is laughing while trying to keep him still. Sasuke has a proper smile on his face, watching them. Iruka is smiling too, but his gaze is on Kakashi.

He’s said all he needed to Danzou. Hopefully, this will be the last time any of them have to deal with the man ever again. 

“I wouldn’t say anything about us to the Feds. Next time, we won’t be so nice.” And with that parting shot, he hangs up.

Sasuke hands out envelopes with their pay, only adding to everyone’s good mood.

“Job well-” Kakashi stops talking when he sees the amount on the check. “Shit!” 

Everyone else except Sasuke echoes his sentiment when they see the amount as well.

Sasuke smirks at their reaction. “There was an overlap in the London stock market. Valuation carried over to NASDAQ and… I’m just very good at what I do.”

Naruto looks at them all, wide eyed. “This is the score, like, THE score!” he exclaims, and Kakashi sees Iruka nodding along to his words, eyes still glued to the check in his hands.

“You know what they say, computers run the world and all.”

Sakura punches him in the arm. “Whatever, nerd. Somebody kiss him so I don’t have to.” 

Naruto volunteers himself without hesitation and leans in, only to be stopped by Iruka’s hand covering his mouth and pulling him back. 

“Maybe save that for later… And somewhere more private?” Iruka suggests, glancing at Sasuke and his reddening ears.

He doesn’t say anything, which Kakashi knows is basically an agreement from him, but Naruto will most likely shake the whole thing off as a joke. Kakashi almost feels bad for Sasuke. At least with him and Iruka, they’re both aware of the game they’re playing.

After a beat of silence, Sasuke clears his throat. “So… We’re out, huh? This is like, retire, go legit and buy an island kind of money.”

He isn’t wrong. It really is a lot of money. If Kakashi were anyone else, he’d be on his way to a realtor’s office, asking for their sunniest and most secluded island.

“Uh, yeah, something like that. Pleasure working with you all.”

Another beat of silence, and then they all turn around and head their separate ways.

Kakashi does not want to know why he’s feeling weird. He’s very focused on ignoring his feelings that he doesn’t notice Sasuke fall in-step with him until he starts talking.

“I hate to admit it, but I never had that cool a time on the job.”

Kakashi looks at him with his eyebrows raised. “You do know what a walkaway is, right? You’re supposed to walk away.”

Sasuke ignores him. “And I never do long jobs because I always get bored or lose interest, but you weirdly managed to keep things interesting enough for me.”

Before Kakashi can remind him how to do a walkaway again, Naruto joins them on Kakashi’s other side, already speaking.

“I’m really good at one thing-”

“Naruto.” What’s with these kids.

“Only one thing, and that’s it! But you, old man, you know other things, and I can’t stop doing my one thing, I’m way too young to retire!” He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. Kakashi looks to the sky, wondering if the universe is enjoying watching him suffer like this.

When he looks back down, Sakura is in front of him. Yay, another one.

“You want to know what I think?” she asks. He doesn’t, but he knows that won’t stop her from speaking her mind.

“I think, how long until you fall apart again?”

“Oh, I’m touched by your concern,” he mutters sarcastically.

She points a finger at him. He goes a bit cross-eyed looking at it. “Well a guy like you can’t be out of the game. That’s why you were a wreck. You need the chase.”

He pushes her finger away from his face. “Thank you, but I think I’ll manage.”

He walks around her, hoping to grab a cab and head to the nearest hotel bar. His phone rings, and he answers absently, not checking the caller ID.

Iruka’s voice comes through the line but Kakashi hears him in his other ear as well. He comes to a stop at the bench Iruka’s seated on. 

“You pick the jobs,” Iruka says. Really, him too?

“My job is helping people. I help find bad guys.” It’s all he knows to do.

Iruka smiles. “Then go find some bad guys. Bad guys have money,” he says it like it’s so simple, and Kakashi can only look back at him helplessly, because maybe, just maybe, it is that easy, and Kakashi’s making things difficult because that’s what he’s been doing ever since…

Ever since he lost the man who was more of a father to him than his real dad ever was. Ever since he subsequently lost his job, his house, and his wife because of the downward spiral he couldn’t save himself from. Ever since he hit rock bottom, and miserably stayed there until he worked this job with four thieves. Criminals.

But just because they’re bad guys, it doesn’t mean they can’t do good things. 

He nods, finally, and the rest of them cheer at his agreement. Yeah, okay, he’s in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [peers at u with my big ole eyes] would anyone like some more? thinking abt making a series and each fic would be an episode (just like this one basically)
> 
> anyways if u wanna find me i'm on twitter @cabeswatxr or tumblr @irukass

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @cabeswatxr or check out my cool new naruto sideblog @irukass have a great day!


End file.
